


Ассорти-драбблы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Assorti, Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Chocolate, Multi, One Night Stands, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Тексты про антропоморфические сладости.
Relationships: Bounty/Snickers, Dirol/Tic Tac, Milka/Raphaello





	1. Милка\Рафаэлла (фем!Рафаэлло)

\- Как ты можешь общаться с этой... бабищей? - спрашивали Рафаэллу её подруги. - Она человек не нашего круга!

Милка действительно была совсем не такая, как другие девушки, которых знала Рафаэлла. Те жеманно хихикали, прикрывая рот наманикюренными пальчиками, а Милка задорно смеялась в голос. Подруги сосали цветные коктейли из тонких бокалов, а Милка пила тёмное пиво с каким-то непонятным немецким названием. Подруги Рафаэллы говорили о выгодных партиях, новых коллекциях, экстремальных диетах. Милка была из другого мира, и Рафаэлла с восторгом слушала про приключения Милки в альпийских горах, на соревнованиях армрестлинга, на Октоберфесте...

Остальные девушки в окружении Рафаэллы были одинаковы как партия новеньких Барби, только что с конвейера. Милка была настоящей, живой. С ней всегда было интересно и можно было ожидать неожиданного.

Вот как однажды, например:

Рафаэлла и Милка сидели в своём любимом ресторанчике. В разговоре возникла пауза.

\- А сейчас я собираюсь нажраться и трахнуть какую-нибудь недотрогу, - внезапно заявила Милка.  
\- Но ты же девушка! - смутилась Рафаэлла.  
\- Мне это никогда не мешало!

Рафаэлла покраснела и отвернулась. Нужно бы уже давно привыкнуть к тому, что Милка без комплексов, но говорить такое!

\- Не хочешь? - спросила Милка.

Рафаэлла не сразу поняла, к чему вопрос, но один взгляд в озорные глаза Милки всё объяснил. И что на такое ответить? Полузабытые правила этикета всплыли в памяти, что-то насчёт "легонько ударить джентльмена веером, дабы высказать неодобрение непристойному предложению". Но у Рафаэллы не было веера, Милка была не джентльмен, и вообще Рафаэлла была не уверена, что не одобряет.

\- Да не парься так, шутка же! - Милка засмеялась и привычным жестом поерошила светлые кудри Рафаэллы.

\- А если я хочу всерьёз? - с замирающим сердцем спросила Рафаэлла.

\- Можем что-нибудь придумать! - многообещающе подмигнула ей Милка.


	2. Сникерс/фем!Баунти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тусовщик и танцовщица танцев малых народностей тихоокеанских островов.

Баунти одарила туристов привычной дежурной улыбкой и начала рассказ, который уже до этого проговаривала тысячи раз. Восхищённые щупленькие пенсионерки в ихтиологическом экстазе приникли к окошкам их кораблика и судорожно тыкали на кнопки камер и фотоаппаратов. Никто, естественно, не слушал Баунти, и она решила позволить себе маленькую шалость и изменить текст своей речи.

\- Посмотрите на право, там проплывает косяк радужных дебиляриусов. А вот вдалеке коитус обыкновенный...

Кто-то сдавленно хихикнул. Баунти удивилась, неужели кто-то понял шутку? А не попадёт ли ей теперь за такие выходки на работе? Она присмотрелась и увидела, что кроме престарелых туристок на их экскурсионном кораблике есть и молодой парень. Он был одет в яркую рубашку, не менее пёстрые шорты и у него были цветные дреды. Выглядел он, в общем, совсем не как типичный турист, а скорее как радужный кошмар. И как она раньше не заметила этого человека, он же был как райская птица в курятнике... Ну, или как попугай, если брать менее поэтичные сравнения.

Он подмигнул Баунти, и девушка улыбнулась теперь уже настоящей, искренней улыбкой. Нет, от такого не стоит ждать неприятностей, это не чопорная старуха без чувства юмора, которая может нажаловаться начальству. Баунти в приподнятом настроении закончила экскурсию и принялась готовиться к вечеру.

Танцевать она вообще-то любила. Но не на сцене перед пьяненькими туристами, которые отказались сопровождать жён посмотреть рыбок, и целый день провели в баре, и теперь жаждут зрелищ. Конечно, да еще и более скромную одежду нужно заменить на соломенную юбочку и верх купальника, что не совсем эротическая одежда, но для туристов и это сойдёт, и к концу вечера кто-нибудь обязательно потребует стриптиза.

Интересно, а к аниматорам в огромных плюшевых костюмах зайчиков и котиков тоже так пристают? Может стоит переквалифицироваться? Баунти хихикнула, представив себя в роли Микки Мауса. Ну уж нет, лучше танцевать.

Наконец наступило время шоу. Всё происходило как обычно - поначалу Баунти отвлекали зрители и раздражало то, что для туристов не интересны плавные, традиционные движения и народные песни, но потом она вошла во вкус, быстрый ритм барабанов захватил её, и она полностью отдалась танцу.

Громкость барабанов достигла высшего уровня и резко оборвалась, Баунти сделала последнее, самое эффектное движение танца и опустилась на пол в живописной позе. Это было не только красивым завершением танца, но и просто физической необходимостью - она еле стояла на ногах. Раздались нестройные аплодисменты.

Баунти окинула взглядом зал. Похоже, она в этот вечер была особенно хороша - даже нетрезвые бизнесмены, казалось, прониклись её танцем. Неожиданно Баунти заметила в зрительном зале того самого парня с дредами, которого ещё сопровождала в утренней поездке на туристском кораблике. Он смотрел на Баунти с неприкрытым восхищением. Хоть ей было и не привыкать, этот взгляд всё же польстил. Она улыбнулась в ответ, встала, поклонилась и сошла со сцены. За кулисами уже ждал своего выхода Орео с укулеле.

После выступления Баунти не любила задерживаться в отеле, её норовили "угостить", подразумевая, естественно, продолжение вечера в постели. На этот раз она тоже решила не изменять принципам, быстро переоделась и поспешила к выходу. Но в дверях её остановил тот самый парень.

\- Привет, красавица! Куда торопишься? Может, выпьем по стаканчику? - спросил он.

Странно, с этими словами обращались к Баунти чуть-ли не каждый день, но обычно это её только раздражало, но на этот раз почему то хотелось согласиться. Озорная улыбка незнакомца и хитрый взгляд притягивали.

\- Меня Сникерс зовут, если что, - сказал он.

\- А я - Баунти!

\- Знаю, перед выступлением говорили. Ты классно танцуешь. Я раньше брейк танцевал, но это другое...

Баунти кивнула, брэйк действительно не совсем то. Сникерс взял её за руку, и она покрепче сжала его ладонь в ответ. Его руки были сухими и тёплыми, как раз как ей нравилось. Казалось, даже от кончиков его пальцев исходило электричество.

\- Так что, пошли в бар? - спросил он.

\- А может пошли ко мне? - предложила Баунти, сама удивляясь безрассудству. Но один раз же можно поддаться капризу...

Они вызвали такси и всю дорогу на заднем сиденье Сникерс смело, но нежно обнимал её, горячо дышал ей в шею, и шептал ей на ухо всякие пошлости. Пока они доехали, Баунти уже и прелюдия была не нужна. Дрожащими от возбуждения руками она отомкнула входную дверь, и они ввалились в квартиру.

До кровати они не добрались, по крайней мере, в первый раз - свалились на пол прямо в прихожей, прямо на коврик. От такого напора Сникерса у Баунти просто сносило крышу. А уж когда он забрался под её широкую, цветастую юбку, отодвинул в сторону её уже полностью промокшие кружевные трусики, и сказал: "Ух ты, пахнет кокосом!", и начал производить там совершенно невообразимые вещи шаловливым языком, Баунти поняла, что это, возможно будет одна из лучших ночей её жизни.

И она оказалась права.


	3. Дирол/фем!Тик Так, Ментос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ментос подглядывает за интимным моментом Дирола и Тик Так.

Ментос тихо отомкнул дверь и проскользнул в квартиру. Причин так красться не было, но от старых привычек избавиться не легко - тяжёлый жизненный опыт, Ментосу много раз приходилось прятаться от хулиганов, желающих отобрать у него карманные деньги. На лекциях психологии таких людей как он называли виктимными. Самому Ментосу такое обозначение не нравилось, он же никого не провоцировал... Но казалось, что неприятности сами его находят. Если бы дядя не выделил ему одну из комнат своей просторной квартиры, Ментосу бы пришлось несладко в студенческом общежитии.

Кстати, дядя, наверное, через пару часов будет дома. Надо бы обед приготовить... Ну, времени ещё много, отменили последнюю пару, и Ментос пришёл домой раньше, чем обычно. Он аккуратно поставил свою обувь на специальную полочку (дядя не терпел расхлябанности) и заметил, что там стоят и женские босоножки и дядины туфли. "У него гости?" - удивился Ментос. Такое редко бывало.

Он заглянул на кухню, потом в гостиную, но всюду было пусто. Ну, по большому счёту Ментосу было всё равно. Он направился в свою комнату положить сумку, но, проходя мимо дядиной спальни, застыл как вкопанный. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, и дядя там был не один. И занимался не научными изысканиями!

Мир Ментоса перевернулся. Вообще, он подозревал, что дядя не бесполый робот, но доказательств этому он пока не смог найти. А вот оно, твёрдое доказательство, входит и выходит!

\- Ну давай же! - простонала дядина пассия. - Ещё!

Дядя ускорил темп.

Ментос судорожно схватился за ремень своей сумки с учебниками. Ему нужно бы перестать глазеть в щель двери, нужно бы пойти в свою комнату и забыть об увиденном, или, еще лучше, тихонько уйти погулять еще пару часов. Но он не мог оторвать взгляда от сцены в спальне. И не ребенок же, порнухи в интернете видел невероятное количество. Но почему именно это зрелище так заводит? Джинсы уже начинали болезненно жать на стояк Ментоса.

Внезапно дядя поменял позу, теперь девушка сидела на нем, и Ментос мог во всей красе лицезреть её маленькие, упругие грудки, подпрыгивающие в такт движениям.

"Чёрт, надо уйти!" - твердил себе Ментос. Ведь она теперь лицом к двери, может увидеть его в любой момент! И тогда дядя его выгонит из квартиры, определённо. Но богатое воображение рисовало совсем другие, гораздо более привлекательные картины. Вдруг, как в порнофильмах, его пригласят третьим? Ментос закусил губу, чтобы не издать не звука - от одной мысли низ живота свело сладкой судорогой и захотелось стонать вслух. Он представил, как облизывает аппетитные сосочки девушки, а дядя тем временем властным, уверенным движением раздвигает его ягодицы и...

Тут Ментос не выдержал, грубо сжал свой член и кончил, до крови кусая губы. На ватных ногах он еле добрался до своей комнаты. Как же стыдно! Как теперь дяде в глаза смотреть?

Из дядиной спальни продолжали слышаться звуки секса, а Ментос, торопливо вытершись и переодевшись, тихонько выскользнул из квартиры - может, свежий ветерок поможет избавиться от неуместных фантазий?


	4. Дирол. Профессия предполагает работу с людьми

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внешне кажущийся спокойным и невозмутимым врач, на самом деле уже фактически дописал свою мысленную книгу "Множество способов расправиться с идиотами".

Первой в очереди была мамаша с ребёнком. Не дав Диролу и поздороваться, она протиснулась в кабинет и излила на него поток слов, в котором он смог вычленить только "мы не покушали" и "мы два раза покакали".

Наконец женщина замолчала и выжидающе уставилась на Дирола.

\- Педиатр в соседнем кабинете, - сказал он.

В следующем потоке слов он разобрал "ничем помочь не могут", "платим деньги за такое обслуживание", "буду жаловаться". Мамаша попыталась на прощание хлопнуть дверью, но та была специально сконструирована так, чтобы не шуметь. Через щель закрывающейся двери Дирол кивнул следующему пациенту, приглашая заходить

\- На что жалуемся? - привычно спросил Дирол и сделал пометку в больничной карте.  
\- Да на всё, сынок, - прошамкала старуха.

Дирол неприязненно взглянул на неё. Ясно, одна из этих ипохондричек.

\- А именно? - решил уточнить он.  
\- Спать не могу! Вот вчера легла в семь вечера, и в пять утра уже проснулась, и больше так и не сомкнула глаз...

Десять часов проспала, бедняжечка. Снотворного бы ей. Горсточку сразу выпить. И какого дьявола к травматологу припёрлась, старая кошёлка.

\- Пожалуйста, Вам рецепт! - Дирол сунул ей бумажку. - И следующего пригласите.

Следующий уже ломился без стука, на ходу расстёгивая ширинку брюк.

\- Доктор, я тут с такой тёлочкой на днях покувыркался, а теперь у меня тут всё красное и зудит, - начал пациент, доставая из широких штанин...  
\- С этим Вам к венерологу, - с некой брезгливостью сказал Дирол, даже не взглянув на проблемную зону.  
\- А что, трудно посмотреть, что-ли? - обиделся пациент.

Дирол посмотрел и отметил, что его собственный, во-первых, больше, а во-вторых, не красный и не чешется.

\- Могу порекомендовать ампутацию, - серьёзно произнёс он.  
\- Как резать? Не дам!  
\- Других услуг не предлагаю, я травматолог. А Вам надо к венерологу.

Пациент, бухтя под нос, заправил в штаны своё достоинство и ушёл. Дирол аккуратно протёр спиртом дверную ручку, собрался с духом и пригласил следующего пациента. "Если очередной идиот, то я его..." - подумал Дирол.

\- Привет, я тут это... - виновато улыбнулся Сникерс, показывая загипсованную руку.  
\- Заходи в кабинет, - ответил Дирол. И никто в целом мире не догадался бы, что в тот момент он был готов расцеловать Сникерса. Наконец-то нормальный пациент!


End file.
